warehouse13fanficrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Rumble in the Jungle
A story by wilesjeffery2152 Story Summary Pete, Myka and Steve get a ping that sends them to Boston, to investigate a murder, in which the police found the body on the top corner of the wall, thickly intangled in vines. Artie also sends Claudia and Steve to Chicago where there was a break-in and the theif used something that blinded the homeowners them badly, that it burned their retinas. Artifacts Mentioned Main Artifact for Pete, Steve and Myka: Gregor Mendel's Glasses -''' A pair of glasses belonging to the famous priest botanist, Gregor Mendel. When light is shined through them, the lens light turns a greenish hue and miraculously creates plants and vines from anything the light is casted onto. Given to Alexis Carnigen after her boyfriend bought it from a store in Germany. They discovered its power after having a few beers they were playing one of their games, when her boyfriend got mad after a losing streak he knocked a lamp over and exposed light to the glasses and made her couch grow flowers. Collected by Pete, Myka and Steve after Chuck Littlefield stole them from Alexis and used them to avenge his mothers death. Main Artifact for Nick and Claudia: '''Beatrice Portinari's Shroud- Beatrice is commonly known thoughtout Dante Alligerhi's life as his true love, even after her death he made her memory live on in his poems. When she died in 1290, he was devestated, afterwards he placed a shroud over her body and mourned for her. This shroud was imbued with the power to bring the lightness into the dark, making the surrounding area so bright that it could be seen from space, as Beatrice was the guiding light in his poem'' Paradiso''. It only activates when someone is holding the shroud and saying the phrase " Behold Thy Heart" and only deactivates when uttered the phrase by another person "I Am Thy Lord". Collected by Nick and Claudia. Mentioned Artifacts: James Watt's Steam Condenser- Artifact that can absorb light and redistrubute it elsewhere. Mentioned by Nick to Claudia. Claudia Donovan's Original Ultra Sunglasses- Invented by Claudia Donovan, these glasses filter massive amounts of light energy. Used by Nick and Claudia to negate the effects of the shroud. Contains, Heinrich Hertz's Battery, James Clerk Maxwell's Camera Lens and Strings from David Edward Hughes' Harp. Heinrich Hertz's Battery '''- Claudia used a part from this artifact to be used in her Ultra-Sunglasses. When the actual battery is on it absorbs all light sources. '''James Clerk Maxwell's Camera Lens- Claudia used a part of this artifact to be used in her Ultra-Sunglasses. Taking a picture with these lens on will create a radiant light source that lasts for over an hour. David Edward Hughes' Harp- Claudia used some of the strings and used them for her Ultra-Sunglasses. Playing harp will transmit radio waves off of the strings. Guy de La Brosse's Garden-''' Once tended and owned by the 17th Century botonist and physician to King Louis XIII, Guy de La Brosse. The whole garden is kept intact and will grow without tending to by burning Edward I of England's Coal. 'Edward I of England's Coal-' Collected after he banned the burning of coal in 1272. Used by agents to tend to Guy de La Brosse's Garden by burning a small portion of it. The coal's smoke often pollutes the air but if redirected it can make plants stop growing. '''Previous Episode " Vengence" | Next Episode " Back Track " Category:Wilesjeffery2152 Category:Pete Lattimer Category:Myka Bering Category:Steve Jinks Category:Claudia Donovan Category:Unfinished Stories Category:Nick Renson